


No Good In Goodbye

by thefierydagger



Series: Olympian Tales [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefierydagger/pseuds/thefierydagger
Summary: Thalia runs away.





	

Thalia held the picnic basket tightly in her grip, glaring daggers at her mom.

"Where's Jason?" Her voice was sharp and unforgiving, making her mom flinch.

Did Thalia care? Not one bit. Jason was the only reason she hadn't left yet. He was her anchor, the one good thing she had in her life.

"What did you do?" Diverted gaze. Wild, unfocused eyes.

"He's a-- I mean, Thalia--"

"Save it," she snapped forcefully. "What did you do?"

"I'm-- Hera-- Jason's as good as dead--"

"What?!"

For a moment, she saw red and the sky immediately darkened, as if responding to her mood. Maybe it was.

"I'm sorry, Thalia, I--" Tears slid down her mom's eyes. Pathetic.

For the rest of the afternoon, Thalia spent her time searching and calling out for her brother while her mom trailed behind, whispering meaningless apologies.

There was no sign of Jason anywhere.

"What have you done?" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Thalia, just listen to me, I--"

Thalia turned around and stomped her way back to the car. No point in arguing.

She was running away and that was it.

\--

The car ride back to their apartment was filled with tense silence and jerky movements.

During that, Thalia made a mental list of the things she needed to run away.

Her mom stole glances at Thalia via the rear view mirror, pleading and desperate.

"What?" Thalia broke the silence, and words poured out of her mom's mouth like a broken dam.

"I-- I'm suffering, too, Thalia. Do you know how much I have been through? No! I'm the victim here!"

A rush of hatred and bitterness ran through Thalia, leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

"Stop the act, mom! Stop trying to victimize yourself. You killed Jason!"

Just as her mom pulled into the garage and opened her mouth, Thalia got out of the car, slamming every door in her wake.

_ BANG.  _ The door to her room slammed open.  _ CRASH,  _ went her model of New York City. Everything was a mess. Her life was a mess. Her mom was a mess. She herself was a mess. Her room was now also a mess.

After sufficient time of throwing things around her room, she started packing.

She discovered herself to be an efficient packer, having gotten everything she needed neatly in her backpack in under 5 minutes.

_ So this is it,  _ she thought. The house no longer meant anything good to her. Her mom had poisoned everything she previously held dear to her heart.

Including Jason.

But what had been done was irreversible.

Quickly, Thalia yanked her necklace out, a small locket of gold attached to the gold chain. She flicked it open and stared at the small picture of her and Jason, smiling brightly are the camera with their cheeks smushed together.

A brief smile glossed her lips, but it disappeared as soon as it came. Thalia hastily stuffed the locket back under her shirt and shouldered her backpack.

When she stomped back into the living room, her mom had sat on the couch, head in her hands.

"I'm leaving," Thalia said. She felt a vicious rush of satisfaction at the way her mom looked up with a panicked expression.

"W-what?" she stuttered. "No, n-no, Thalia, don't leave!"

She looked horrible. Her once perfectly curled blonde hair was a tangled mat on her head, those rosy cheeks had become angry red splotches on her face, her makeup was smearing all over, and her eyes were unnaturally bleached; empty.

If Thalia had held any shred of lingering positive feelings towards her 'family', it was gone. Her family was broken, and what was left could only hurt.

Pulling the door wide open, Thalia shot one last glance at her mom. Her eyes weren't wet.

"Goodbye," she whispered and walked out on the woman who ruined her life.


End file.
